This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Poor vocational performance, impaired social relations, and the inability to live independently are characteristics that markedly influence the course and have the greatest impact upon the day-to-day life of patients with schizophrenia (SCZ). The goals of the study include to identify the genetic variants significantly associated with complex endophenotypes that influence functional disability in SCZ and to identify the genetic variants that influence the core measure of functional disability in SCZ.